Vegetation Mutation
225px |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Trick |ability = All Plants on Heights and Environments get +2 /+2 . |flavor text = Environmentalism at its finest.}} Vegetation Mutation is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability gives all plants that are on heights lanes and in any environments +2 /+2 . Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Trick *'Ability:' All Plants on Heights and Environments get +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description Environmentalism at its finest. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card is more potent the more environments there are on the field. Before playing this card, try to cover each ground lane with any environment like Coffee Grounds to benefit this card mid to late-game. Then, either swarm the field with as many plants as possible to give all of them a medium stat boost, or carefully plan out your defenses for a team of powerful plants. If all three ground lanes are filled with any environment, this card can act like a Monster Mash for plants that costs 3 sun less and does not benefit the aquatic lane. This card also has the extra benefit of pressuring your opponent from playing any of their environments, as they also count towards its ability. Potted Powerhouse is an excellent card to have with this, as she can boost herself up to 8 times, resulting in massive stats of 11 /11 , and that is when she hasn't been previously boosted at all. However, only Grass Knuckles and Captain Combustible are able to pull it off easily due to the number of high-health Team-Up plants in the class, and the swarming capabilities of the class respectively. Against You have to be careful if you are against a Mega-Grow hero that plays swarms of plants and environments, as it can allow them to boost swarms of plants that are on heights or in environments. You can make it harder to play this trick with Defensive End, Bounce each of the plants to waste the boost, or destroy them with Rocket Science or Deadly zombies like Toxic Waste Imp and Smelly Zombie. While you can play Zombot 1000 next turn to remove all plants, it will only work late-game as is too expensive to stop a mid-game Vegetation Mutation. You also need to be careful when you play your own environments since this trick will also count your environments. The best you can do is play environments that harm plants like Total Eclipse or so that the plants get boosted less. And finally, be ready for a potential Potted Powerhouse in your opponent's hand, as they will definitely pack at least one of them due to how well she synergizes with this trick. Gallery VegetationMutationStat.jpg|Vegetation Mutation's statistics vegetationmutationcard.jpg|Vegetation Mutation's card VegetationMutationGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Vegetation Mutation's grayed out card VegetationMutationInGame.jpg|Vegetation Mutation being played Trivia *It reuses the textures and card image of the removed Inspire card. Category:Tricks